Event
G.I. Joe: Battleground will regularly have events with chances to obtain limited edition and powerful cards. Several different types of events are expected through out the course of the game. Raid Event Raid events, like Rocky Mountain Rumble, consist of 5 levels of moderately sized maps (similar to normal zone maps). On any blank square, players can encounter a Raid boss, a large enemy ranging from level 10 to level 200. The raid boss is attacked with both front and back lines of the player's squad; all units contribute to the battle, which lasts 4 rounds. The fight ends either with one side being annihilated or at the end of 4 rounds, at which point the boss escapes. Once a boss has been attacked, a player may request aid in bringing its remaining HP down to zero from Allies and other players currently on the server. Upon defeat, all participants are rewarded points and an event token. The discoverer, MVP, Junior MVP (2nd place), and finisher also receive additional bonuses. Each raid features two raider cards, which have increased stats. The Uncommon raider has Battle Event Players navigate through small (16-30) maps. Every other square is an encounter. Points are awarded for defeating enemies and capturing enemies. Players may have up to 5 Event Allies; 10% of normal points and 30% of capture points are shared with Event Allies, at no cost to the player. Occasionally, Breaking News coverage may occur, and enemies may be replaced with multiple instances of Hector Ramirez, who can be captured, has high XP and point rewards, and may be captured for even more point rewards. There are 3 Difficulty levels: Rookie, Veteran, and Lethal. On the fifth level of Rookie and Veteran, a boss appears at the end. These bosses are strong (similar to the end of region bosses), and can be captured with a 10% chance. These are uncommon cards. Starting at level 5 in Lethal, a stronger, Rare boss will appear at the end of each level. They may also be captured for large point bonuses. Capture rate begins at 5%, and increases one per level to a maximum of 10. At level 11, a sub-boss appears midway through the level. This is a Rare, 3-star version of the uncommon bosses of Rookie and later Veteran difficultly. Levels 11-14 contain the Rookie boss; levels 15-17 contain the Veteran boss. Levels 18 and higher contain two instances of the rare boss. The rare Rookie and Veteran bosses are capturable at 15%. The bosses are always 1 star cards with a maximum of 4 stars (thus eligible for rarity promotion). Global Warfare The third type of event is a game-wide Player vs. Player (PvP) event. Players compete in regular PvP battles, obtaining points upon defeating other players. Win streaks increase the point value of enemies, as does increased enemy rank and level. Upon attaining the eighth (?) rank of Scrapper, the format changes slightly. Players are grouped with 9 other players and must compete to maintain their rank or be promoted. Player with the highest point total accumulated in a 24 hour period in their group is given a double promotion; a number of other players are promoted, some maintain rank, and the lowest are demoted. The size of the promotion pool varies with the total number of points earned by the group. Events Past events *Battle Simulator (Cobra) B *Operation: Take Down R *Global Warfare I P *Battle Simulator: The Dreadnok Challenge [B] *Rocky Mountain Rumble [R] *Global Warfare II [P] *Cobra-La B *Wrath of Cobra-La! [R] *Global Warfare III P *Congo Clash [B] *Takedown: Duke [R] *Global Warfare IV P *What's Mine is Mine B *Takedown: Darklon [R] Current Events Global Warfare V Future Events